


Lights

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: A. “Please turn the lights off.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Lights

Flicking the bedroom lights on, he stills seeing Y/N sit with her back towards him. He knew something was up when she didn’t greet him at the door and the fact that she wasn’t sleeping but awake and not facing him, told him something was wrong.

“Please turn the lights off.”  
He immediately complied with the request, flinching at how dark the room is before his eyes adjust. His times in dark clubs giving him pretty good vision in the dark. Walking over to her, he gently touches her shoulder. “Can I look at you?”  
She stiffens at the question, but nods.  
Moving so he’s in front, his breath hitches seeing her in his shirt, but then his eyes travel up her body and he stops breathing. “Y/N.”  
She looks away from him, ducking her head to hide her bruised cheek. “I know.”

“Let me see.” She slowly raises her head, letting him fully see the bruise. His hand cups her face, thumb brushing against the skin under the bruise. “I want to seriously hurt who did this to you.”  
She grabs his wrist when he goes to back away, “just hold me, please.” The tone and the look on her face is innocent, but the way her legs that had been hanging off the bed wrap around his waist suggest anything but innocence.


End file.
